


Devotion

by Flight_of_Frenzy



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hakyeon in glasses because I find it adorable, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Romance, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_of_Frenzy/pseuds/Flight_of_Frenzy
Summary: Hakyeon never thought he'd smile again until he found comfort in someone he'd all but forgotten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here so please be kind :). I wrote this a year ago but I've heavily edited and expanded on it since then. So if you've read the old version on AFF it might be worth a second look.

Hakyeon hated weddings. Sweating in some stuffy church while the happy couple recited their vows like robots while every oohed and awed was enough to make him retch. Although maybe it wasn't weddings in general that he hated, maybe it was just this one in particular. He's not sure why he accepted their invitation in the first place. If someone told him he would be going to his ex-boyfriend's wedding he would have told them they were crazy. Then again, Hakyeon never thought Jaehwan would be his ex. 

He had been Hakyeon's best friend since they were 6, ever since Jaehwan first shouted "tag you're it!" on the playground. Jaehwan was the first boy to give Hakyeon a Valentine's day card when he was 11, the first to confess his feelings when they were 16, and the first person to say "I love you" the day of their high school graduation. He was Hakyeon's first love and he was the last person he thought would leave him.

In college Hakyeon spent most of his nights holed up in his room studying or writing when he wasn't working an extra shift at the convenience store. He was too focused on being a perfect student and saving for a future that they would never share. He didn't have time to notice that Jaehwan was slipping away from him. 

When Hakyeon showed up late (again) to Jaehwan's art exhibit he witnessed a moment of intimacy he shouldn't have. Jaehwan was giggling and blushing while he was being complimented by another man. When that same man's fingers tangled with his boyfriend's Hakyeon ducked behind a pillar, clutching his chest while he tried to catch his breath. Wonshik was an art major like Jaehwan. Jaehwan had always been friendly with Wonshik, but he never thought much of it since they they shared most of the same classes. Hakyeon was sick. He felt like a fool, wondering how long it had been going on behind his back. 

Now Hakyeon was sitting at a table of singles in the reception hall nursing his third cocktail. He wondered what the hell he was doing there. When Hakyeon first got the invitation he was understandably in a state of shock. Did Jaehwan invite him out of spite? A "hey we're happy and you're alone so fuck you"? That would have been the easy answer, but Hakyeon didn't think that was reason. Jaehwan had no reason to shove his wedding in Hakyeon's face and it wasn't in his make-up to be vengeful. As devastating as the break up was, Hakyeon made sure they left on relatively good terms. Jaehwan had been part of his life for too long to leave on a sour note, even though he may have deserved it. Maybe he was trying to make peace or amends? Or maybe he was invited out of politeness or pity? Either way, he checked "yes" instead of "no" on the invitation, curiosity getting the better of him.

However, when he'd accepted Jaehwan's invitation he planned on bringing his co-worker Sanghyuk as his "boyfriend stand in." Unfortunately for Hakyeon, Sanghyuk had come down with the stomach flu the night before so he was stuck going stag. Hakyeon wanted to appear happy, content, successful, but he was only one of those things. Hakyeon had steadily climbed the ladder until he was a big shot at a publishing firm, but that alone wouldn't impress his ex. Jaehwan never did care much for titles. Hakyeon poked at his food a few more times before giving the waiter a nod to take his plate away. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and went back to nursing his drink.

"You shouldn't drink on an empty stomach you know." 

Hakyeon looked up from his drink and scoffed at the dimpled man who had been throwing him judgemental looks and not so subtle scoffs since they sat down. He didn't mind being stared at, but he would've preferred it if the man stayed silent. 

"Hongbin, I don't remember asking for your opinion." Hakyeon chugged the rest of his drink in spite.

Hakyeon hadn't seen Hongbin since college. He was a junior when Hakyeon was a senior, an art major along with Jaehwan and Wonshik. He had been attached to Jaehwan's hip, so much so that Hakyeon had originally been suspicious of his intentions, unaware that he was suspecting the wrong person all along.

Hongbin rolled his eyes and then called back the waiter, ordering Hakyeon a water. 

"So you still keep in touch with Jaehwan I see?" 

"Well not exactly, I work with Jaehwan at the same advertising firm so I guess we're just co-workers."

"So you're not friends now, just co-workers?" Hongbin wasn't making any sense to Hakyeon, and it wasn't just because his mind was still buzzing from that last drink. He wondered what split their solid bond. He never was very good at minding his own business.

Hongbin slid the water he ordered for Hakyeon forward. "Here drink this."

Hakyeon gulped down the cold liquid as ordered, then slid the empty glass back towards Hongbin. "You still didn't answer my question."

"We get along fine but I wouldn't call us friends."

"How is that possible? You were attached to Jaehwan's hip in college so now why-"

"Wait, you thought I was attached to Jaehwan's hip?"

"Well yeah, you followed him around like a lost puppy and-oh waiter, may I please have another gin and tonic?"

Hongbin shook his head and mouthed something to the waiter that looked suspiciously like "water." 

"Then why were you invited?" Hakyeon asked.

"Out of politeness I'm sure, probably a bit like you?"

Hakyeon's drink arrived just in time. He needed to feel the burn in his lungs, then maybe this wouldn't hurt as much.

"I bet they didn't think we'd show," Hakyeon replied bitterly.

"Well we both came, so jokes on them right?" Hongbin laughed and Hakyeon smiled for the first time that night.

Hakyeon's smiled soon faded once he saw who was coming over to their table. He had been waiting for this moment all night. He knew he couldn't get away without at least a "congratulations," but he wasn't ready, not yet. Maybe he'd never be ready. Hakyeon looked down and fumbled with the cloth napkin on his lap. He heard movement beside him and when he looked up confusion was evident the happy couple's faces. Then Hakyeon felt an arm snake around his waist and pull his chair closer. Hakyeon looked over at Hongbin with equal confusion. He opened his mouth to protest but Hongbin spoke before he could utter a word.

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you Hongbin. And Hakyeon, thank you for coming. It's been...a long time," Jaehwan said, voice shaky and unsure. 

Hakyeon looked at Wonshik and he squeezed Jaehwan's hand tightly but wouldn't make eye contact with Hakyeon. It had been years even though the pain still felt as real as it did when Jaehwan left him. Maybe it was the same for them, but instead it was the guilt that ate away at them over the years. If that was true Hakyeon wasn't sure he was happy about it. As much as he wanted to hate Jaehwan he couldn't. Their love was never that simple. It was a love that consumed him for most of his life and he wasn't sure who he was anymore without it. People used to tell Hakyeon he was the embodiment of sunshine, his smile and very presence radiating love and positive energy to all those around him. After Jaehwan left everything went black. Hakyeon had been in the darkness so long he barely remembered the person he used to be. Jaehwan and Wonshik had to be happy because then all of his pain wouldn't be for nothing. 

Jaehwan bit down on his lip, barely able to make eye contact. If Jaehwan couldn't even look at him then why did he invite him in first place? Hakyeon was ready turn and run away again until Jaehwan finally spoke.

"I...I know you must be wondering why I asked you to come?" Hakyeon nodded his head, motioning Jaehwan to continue. "You were-are-my best friend. I've shared most of my life with you and...I guess I can't imagine not sharing this moment with you too. I'm sorry. I know that's selfish but-"

Hakyeon stood up and walked over to Jaehwan and Wonshik, causing Jaehwan to stop mid speech. Jaehwan and Wonshik both exchanged nervous glances before Hakyeon enclosed Jaehwan in a hug. "I hope you two can be happy." Wonshik almost stumbled back when Hakyeon hugged him as well. 

"T-thanks Hakyeon. You don't know how much that means to us, truly," Jaehwan said. He gave Wonshik a nudge to the waist and he spoke up as well. "Yes thank you Hakyeon."

When Hakyeon sat back down Hongbin wasted no time putting his arm back around his waist protectively, pulling him closer. Hakyeon tried to scoot away but Hongbin wouldn't let him budge. 

"So are you two..." Jaehwan asked, pointing between the two of them.

"Yes! We're together," Hongbin answered without missing a beat.

"Oh. When did this happen?" 

Hakyeon knew it was too late to back out now so he might as well play along. "We ugh...met by chance six months ago. You remember that coffee shop we always went to in college? We met again there and well, one thing led to another..." 

"Chance?" Jaehwan cocked his head to the side and smiled, "Since when do you call it chance? You always believed in fate remember? Maybe you were fated to meet that day!" It was true. Hakyeon had always believed in fate, but he believed it was fate when Jaehwan tagged him "it" on the playground that day, and fate when they had the same classes in high school. He thought it was fate when they both got accepted into the same college-Jaehwan's grades were questionable at best. However, he'd decided long ago that if fate lead Jaehwan away from Hakyeon, he wanted nothing to do with it.

"I don't really believe in that anymore." 

Jaehwan visibly winced. "Well um I'm glad you two found each other again anyway." 

"Yeah me too," Hongbin responded while lifting his hand from Hakyeon's waist and combing it through the older's dark brown hair. 

"Well we better go greet our other guests. We'll be greeting until midnight at this rate," Jaehwan laughed nervously while Wonshik tugged at his hand. "Thank you both for coming." 

Before they left, Jaehwan turned back to look at Hakyeon one more time, "And Hakyeon, I really am glad to see you again. Maybe after all this over, we can have dinner sometime?" 

Hakyeon could only nod as he watched them walk away. He didn't know if he was ready for that yet, but maybe someday Jaehwan could be part of his life again.

When they were a safe distance he shoved Hongbin away. "Are you crazy?"

"What? No one wants to come to their ex-boyfriend's wedding single."

"I'm not mad you did it. I just wish you would have warned me first. You do realize we'll have to keep up this farce the rest of the night?"

"Yeah I guess we will." Hakyeon missed the twinkle in Hongbin's eye as he sipped his lemonade. 

After smiling through their speeches, toasts, and first dance Hakyeon had enough. He stumbled towards his hotel room, mind a bit foggier after his last drink. Hakyeon was fighting with the key card when a hand snuck up behind him, sliding down his arm until he grabbed the key card out of his hand. "Let me," Hongbin whispered in his ear, making Hakyeon shiver involuntarily.

Hakyeon turned towards Hongbin as he opened the door with ease. "Were you following me Lee Hongbin?"

Hongbin huffed and grabbed Hakyeon's wrist, pulling him into the hotel room. Hakyeon yanked his hand away and stumbled back onto the bed. 

"Hey I don't think I invited you in," Hakyeon leaned back on his elbows and smiled coyly as he could with his glasses crooked and sliding down his nose, "Are you trying to take advantage of me?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You think I'd want to have sex with someone who can barely walk let alone stand?" 

Hakyeon was bewildered. Why else would Hongbin follow him into his hotel room this late at night? While he was pondering Hongbin's intentions his elbows slipped and suddenly he was on his back, staring at the ceiling. Secretly Hakyeon would have been okay if Hongbin's intentions weren't exactly gentlemanly. He had just witnessed his ex-boyfriend, childhood friend, and love of his life vow to stay with another man in sickness and in health, until death do they part. Hakyeon needed to hold onto any shred of comfort that was offered, even in the form of a one night stand. It's not like he wouldn't enjoy it. Hakyeon always thought Hongbin was attractive. It was part of the reason Hakyeon was worried when he befriended Jaehwan in college. Hakyeon always prided himself in his appearance and never worried that Jaehwan would be tempted by a pretty face. But Hongbin wasn't just another pretty face. He was a sight to behold with his doe eyes, full lips, broad shoulders and muscular physique. No one in their right mind could regret spending the night with him. 

When Hakyeon felt the bed dip next to him he thought his luck had changed. He was sure of it when Hongbin's fingers touched the edge of his shirt which rode up just past his belly button. When Hongbin pulled his shirt back down past his hips and Hakyeon knew all hope was lost. He grumbled something like "life's not fair" when Hongbin slipped his hand around his back and lifted him back up. 

A bottle of water and pills were shoved in his face. "Take these and drink this bottle of water before you fall asleep."

Hakyeon made a face but did as he was told. "Satisfied?" He asked once he drank half the bottle of water.

Hongbin took the bottle of water and reached across Hakyeon to set it on his nightstand. In their close proximity Hakyeon's lips almost brushed Hongbin's cheek. He held his breath until Hongbin moved back to his side of the bed. Hakyeon sighed, letting all his breath out in one dramatic puff, falling back onto the bed. 

"You always were difficult when you drank," Hongbin mumbled when he turned around and sat at the edge of the bed. 

Hakyeon wanted to ask "How do you know?" but then he remembered the last time he saw Hongbin. Jaehwan had just broken his heart and he was mending it with liquor, quite like he was now. He went to a party that night fully intent on getting drunk and/or laid, whatever it took to dull the ache in his chest. He was five drinks and three shots in when a pair of large hands clutched possessively to his hips. When he swiveled his hips just so he felt the stranger's grip tighten as he pulled him to his chest. He didn't care who was whispering "I'm going to fuck you so hard" in his ear, he just wanted to feel the warmth that radiated from another human being. Whoever it was, he would do for the night, even if his dirty talk left something to be desired. 

Before he could turn around to see who his lover was, Hongbin appeared in front of him, yanking him away and dragging him off the dance floor. When they finally reached the bathroom Hakyeon pushed him up against the wall. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

Hongbin could have pushed him back, but he stood still against the door frame. "Don't be stupid Hakyeon. You don't want to sleep with that asshole. You're just upset."

"I know what I want. You know Binnie...maybe you can help me?" Hakyeon asked while tracing his finger down his chest. Hongbin quickly swatted at his hand and turned to face away, blush evident on his cheeks. Hakyeon's poked his cheek and giggled, "Are you shy Binnie?" His finger resumed his previous position but traveled further this time, all the way down to his groin. 

"Hakyeon stop!" Hakyeon laughed even when he was pushed away, stumbling back onto the toilet seat. The last thing he remembered was his head on Hongbin's shoulder, inhaling the comforting scent of oranges and cinnamon as he was carried to bed. When he woke up and felt the previous evening's cocktails rise up his throat he rolled over to find a bucket next to his bed. After he cleaned himself up he went searching for Hongbin, but he was told he left in the early morning. A few days later, Hakyeon graduated and never saw him again. 

Now the buzz of alcohol was fading and sleep deprivation was taking over. He had barely slept the night before, nervous about seeing his ex again. When he shut his eyes he felt the bed move. He opened his eyes again to see Hongbin standing up and walking towards the door. 

"Wait don't leave!" Hakyeon shouted. He pressed his palm to his mouth, embarrassed at how desperate he must have sounded.

Hongbin stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" 

"Yes please." Hakyeon wanted to crawl under the covers and hide away but instead he begged again when Hongbin still hadn't turned back towards the bed. He couldn't be alone tonight. "Please just...just so I can get some sleep. I won't try anything I swear!" 

Hongbin finally turned around and Hakyeon's anxiety was lifted from his bones. Hongbin crawled under the covers fully dressed, still maintaining a safe distance. Hakyeon laid flat on his back with his hands clasped over his stomach. A few minutes passed and still couldn't fall asleep, suddenly too aware of the warm body next to him. When Hongbin shifted towards him, Hakyeon's body tensed. He could see Hongbin reach up towards his face out of the corner of his eye. He squeezed his eyes shut. It was finally happening. Instead of a caress to the cheek, Hongbin's fingers tugged at his glasses and set them on the nightstand. "You don't want to sleep with these on. You'll probably bend them or poke an eye out."

He wanted to tell Hongbin it wasn't like he'd never slept in his glasses before and he wasn't a child, but instead he simply said, "Thank you."

"No problem," Hongbin said with a smile before rolling over on his side.

After 30 minutes of tossing and turning Hakyeon's body finally gave way to sleep.

When he awoke, he expected to find the space next to him cold and empty, just like it always was, but instead it was filled with a warm body. Hongbin had rolled onto his back and shoved all of his covers off himself. His shirt was scrunched up high enough to see most of his stomach. Hakyeon turned around as slowly and quietly as possible when he grabbed his glasses from the nightstand. His eyes traced the lines of Hongbin's abs down lower and lower until he found himself blushing at Hongbin's noticeable bulge. He glanced down at himself and realized he had a similar problem. He started scooting off the edge of the bed to go to the bathroom to take care of his problem when a hand tugged at the back of his shirt. Hakyeon yelped when he was pulled back onto the bed and rolled over towards Hongbin. 

"I'm a light sleeper," Hongbin said. Hakyeon could swear he winked at him.

"So?" Hakyeon grumbled. He wasn't about to admit that he was shamelessly examining Hongbin.

Hongbin shot him a knowing smirk but left it at that. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I have a little headache but I'm not nauseous like last time." 

"Last time? Oh you mean when you got drunk and I saved you from a having sex with some nasty jock?"

"Yes...that time. Thanks for the bucket by the way. It um...came in handy."

"Yeah I figured it would. You already threw up on me once that night so it was only a matter of time before you did it again."

"Oh my God." Hakyeon smashed his face into the pillow and groaned. He really was a mess that night and apparently history insisted on repeating itself.

"Hey, you don't need to be so embarrassed. I've seen worse, believe me. I was the oldest of six so I've been thrown up on before."

"Six?" Hakyeon realized he knew very little about his savior. 

"Yeah...college was kind of an escape for me. I love my family, but it was nice to have some time for myself you know?"

"I was an only child so..."

"Figures. kids without siblings always grow up with bad habits."

"What like I don't share my toys?" Hakyeon giggled, expecting a laugh or a snide remark but it never came. Something odd flashed in Hongbin's eyes, something he didn't recognize. 

"I don't like sharing either," Hongbin said, voice low and hesitant. "Being friends with Jaehwan was...difficult." Hakyeon's breath hitched when he felt fingertips trace down his arm until they reached his closed fist. Fingers pried his hand open and laced together with his own.

"I know you think I liked Jaehwan. But Hakyeon...it was always you."

Hongbin's grip tightened around his fingers, but it felt like Hongbin's hand had tightened around his heart instead. "I don't understand...you always hung out with Jaehwan. We barely spoke to each other!"

"I hung out with him to be around you Hakyeon. You were always working or studying so the only person you had time for was Jaehwan. I figured if I tagged along with him I'd maybe get the chance to see you too."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"What was I supposed to say? You were so in love with him. I couldn't come between you. And when Jaehwan started to spend more time with Wonshik I tried to stop it but-"

"Hongbin..." Hakyeon whispered softly. He never realized how much Hongbin had done for him. 

Hakyeon let go of his hand and caressed his cheek. "Thank you Hongbin, for everything." Hongbin nestled into his touch, placing a kiss on his palm. He pulled Hakyeon's sleeve down to his elbow and continued to kiss a path down his bare arm. Hakyeon's cheeks flushed pink at the implication. When Hongbin lips hit the fabric of his shirt he pulled away, gauging Hakyeon's reaction before going any further. Hakyeon gulped and Hongbin pulled him so close their noses touched.

Hongbin tilted his head and pressed his lips hesitantly against Hakyeon's own. He brushed them softly until Hakyeon responded, tangling his fingers through Hongbin's soft brown locks and deepening the kiss. Hongbin grabbed his shirt, raking it up higher while his tongue licked into Hakyeon's mouth. Hakyeon knew he must have tasted like gin, but Hongbin didn't seem to mind. He savored the taste of Hongbin's tongue as it explored his mouth. It was sweet and sour, like the lemonade he'd been sipping on last night.

Hakyeon's found himself pressing closer to Hongbin, his hips involuntarily rutting forward. Hongbin groaned at the friction, his hands scrambling to unbutton Hakyeon's shirt. They broke away, both panting, as Hongbin reached the last button. Hakyeon breath hitched as Hongbin's fingers slipped under his shirt, traveling along smooth skin as he pushed the fabric off his shoulders. Hongbin's fingers were warm to the touch, skating along his chest down to his abdomen until he reached his zipper. Hongbin yanked him forward, grip still on his waistband as he kissed him again, this time with more urgency. Hakyeon tugged at the hem of his sweater with the same sense of urgency, interrupting their kiss for only a moment as he pulled his sweater over his head. 

Hakyeon's fingers swept over every inch of Hongbin's bare torso but it still wasn't enough. He broke their kiss in favor of sucking on Hongbin's jaw. Hongbin bit his lip, holding back a moan when Hakyeon lips traveled down his neck until he reached his collarbone. As his tongue lapped along his collarbone Hakyeon unbuttoned Hongbin's dress slacks and dipped his hand beneath the waistband of his boxers. Hakyeon gripped his hard length, thumbing at the slit and spreading the pre-cum along the base. Hongbin gasped, throwing his head back onto the pillow. 

"Hakyeon...oh fuck...just like that"

Hakyeon used his other hand to yank down Hongbin's pants and underwear past his hips. Hongbin impatiently yanked them down the rest of the way, kicking them to the floor.  
He pulled Hakyeon's hand away from his cock, which earned him an adorable pout. 

"I want you out of those," Hongbin commanded, gesturing to his pants. 

Hakyeon smirked and scooted off the bed. He pulled out a small bottle from his pocket and set it on the nightstand before unzipping his pants and sliding them down slowly, swinging his hips a little to tease the younger. 

"You brought lube to a wedding reception?"

Hakyeon scoffed at his reaction. He was giving him a striptease and THAT was all he had to say? 

"I was fully prepared to drown my sorrows in alcohol and a one night stand. You know me," Hakyeon said, shrugging his shoulders before pulling his red boxer briefs down the rest of the way. 

He moved back to the bed with lube in hand but Hongbin grabbed his wrist before he could uncap the lid. "This isn't just a one night stand for me Hakyeon. If it's the same for you then...God I can't believe I'm saying this...but then I don't want to go any further."

Hakyeon brushed his fingertips along his cheek, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "It isn't. I promise." 

"Okay then." Hongbin stated with a renewed determination. He shot up from the bed, pulling off Hakyeon's glasses and setting them on the end table before rolling him over on his stomach.

"But I was going to-"

"I know," Hongbin straddled him while he dug his fingers deep into his shoulder blades, working through years worth of knots. 

"Oh God that feels so good."

"Good. I want you to feel what it's like to be taken care of for once."

Hakyeon was blindsided by Hongbin's goodwill. He couldn't remember the last time someone had offered to take care of him.

He groaned into the pillow as Hongbin's hands moved expertly down his back. Hongbin massaged just above his hips before traveling down his his cheeks where they lingered, kneading into his supple flesh.

"Mmm that feels good. But I'm not sure how much stress I have there..."

When Hakyeon giggled Hongbin gave his cheek a light smack, eliciting a barely audible groan from Hakyeon. Hongbin must have heard because he was suddenly gripping Hakyeon's thighs, spreading his legs apart. Hakyeon buried his face in the pillow, biting back his embarrassment as Hongbin uncapped the lid and traced his entrance, the cool sensation causing him to shiver. 

"Are you ready?" 

"Yes...please just-ah!" Hongbin gently pushed one finger into Hakyeon, but as he tried to penetrate his walls, Hakyeon's muscles spasmed and tightened around him. He hadn't bottomed since Jaehwan and he wasn't used to the stretch anymore.

"Hakyeon please try to relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I'll make you feel good I promise."

Hakyeon took a deep breath and tried to relax while Hongbin's finger push deeper inside him. Hongbin bent over and pressed kisses along his spine, distracting him from the initial sting. His muscles began to relax as Hongbin thrust his finger in and out slowly. Hakyeon moaned into the pillow when Hongbin added another finger, scissoring both inside him, stretching him further. Then he crooked his fingers just so. A shot of pleasure ran through his nerves, arousal spiking straight to his erection which was rubbing cruelly into the mattress. 

"There...yes right there. Oh god, fuck...Hongbin."

Hongbin continued to rub his fingers along the same spot while adding a third. Hakyeon gripped the sheets as he grinded against the bed, his cock hard and throbbing beneath him. Hongbin thrust his fingers in and out, kissing and nibbling along his shoulder as Hakyeon writhed in pleasure below him. 

Hakyeon turned his head to speak but Hongbin silenced him with a kiss. "I need you...inside me," Hakyeon murmured against his lips. Hongbin growled, teeth tugging at his lower lip before removing his fingers. Hakyeon groaned at the loss, but he didn't have to mourn long before Hongbin's slicked tip was prodding him open. Hakyeon bit down on the pillow when Hongbin entered him, nails digging into the mattress when he thrust in deeper and deeper until he was filled completely. 

Hongbin stilled, giving Hakyeon a moment to get used to the stretch. Then hands were clutching Hakyeon's waist, pulling him up on all fours. Hongbin's movements were slow and hesitant, so Hakyeon pushed back, letting him know he could go faster. When that didn't work he resorted to begging. "Hongbin please...faster. I need more, please I can't..." he whined. When Hongbin obeyed Hakyeon rolled his hips back, meeting his thrusts with equal fervor. 

"Hakyeon...fuck you feel so good." His fingernails dug into Hakyeon's hips while he lost all control. He thrust into him so hard Hakyeon's arms gave out, his body flattening on the mattress. Hakyeon's member rubbed along the sheets as Hongbin pounded him deeper into the bed. Heat began to pool in his belly and Hakyeon knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Gonna come," Hakyeon whined, slipping his hand underneath him. Before he could meet his release, he was lifted up and flipped on his back. 

"Not yet," Hongbin said before positioning himself at his entrance once more. Hakyeon didn't know how he could restrain himself when he saw how wrecked Hongbin looked-sweat pouring down his brow, pooling in his collarbones and running down his chest, face flush and hair matted to his forehead, his stomach muscles contracting with each thrust.

"Hakyeon," Hongbin moaned when he bent over and braced himself on his elbows. He kissed Hakyeon so hard he could barely breathe, only gasping for air when Hongbin broke their kisses between moans. 

"H-Hakyeon I-" Hongbin stammered as he came. Hakyeon's hands flew to his cock as he was being filled, desperately stroking as his orgasm crept closer. Hongbin yanked his hands away leaving him unbearably hard, flushed and dripping, begging for release. 

"What are you-ahh" 

Hongbin only licked along the base and tongued at the slit once before Hakyeon was coming, release coating Hongbin's red, kiss swollen lips. He licked his lips and dove down to lap up the rest. Hakyeon's trembled as Hongbin's tongue rolled along his member, his body still sensitive. After licking up every last drop Hongbin dragged his tongue along his stomach until he reached his nipple, nibbling and sucking while Hakyeon tried to come down from his high. 

"Hongbin please...I can't."

Hongbin pulled away and lay flat on his back, his own exhaustion setting in. 

"You..." Hakyeon tried to say through panted breaths, "I just...wow." 

Hongbin snickered, obviously satisfied with his handiwork. "I told you I'd take care of you." 

Hakyeon rolled over and laid his head on Hongbin's chest. "Yes, yes you did." 

After their second round, in which Hakyeon showed Hongbin that he could take care of him as well, morning quickly turned into afternoon. Hakyeon forced his aching body out of bed and into the shower. He'd just stepped out of the shower when he heard a knock on the door. He wrapped a towel around his waist and rubbed the steam off his glasses before putting them back on. "Come in!" Hakyeon shouted.

Hongbin walked in stark naked, God bless him. Hakyeon's love bites marred his pale skin, scattered across his chest all the way up to his neck. "Look what you did to me," Hongbin accused.

"Sorry," he said with a smirk. Hakyeon apologized with his mouth, kissing every single mark until he made his way back up to the younger's chapped lips. When he broke their kiss Hongbin slipped his arms around his waist and held him close. 

"How am I supposed to show my face at the office? Hmm?" 

"Well that sounds like a personal problem," Hakyeon teased.

"I see...well then should I mark that pretty neck of yours?"

Hakyeon shook his head and tried to wriggle from Hongbin's hold, but Hongbin held on tight. 

"I held back, but now I'm really starting to regret my decision," Hongbin muttered against his neck, his breath sending chills down Hakyeon's spine.

"Hongbin stop it," Hakyeon whined as he pounded his fist against his chest. 

Hongbin placed a quick kiss to his neck. "Okay I'll be nice...for now."

"You're too kind."

"On second thought you do look good in turtlenecks..." 

"Oh be quiet!" Hakyeon yelled as he shoved him away. "Anyway we don't have time for all that. I need to to get ready and you need to shower. Check out is in half an hour and I don't want to get stuck paying for another night." 

Hakyeon wiped the steam off the mirror and grabbed the hairdryer. Before he could turn it on Hongbin came from behind him and pulled it out of his hands. 

"Hongbin!" Hakyeon whined. His whining ceased, however, when Hongbin wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his head on his shoulder. 

"Just a few more minutes? I don't want to let you go just yet." 

Hakyeon stared at their reflection in the mirror. He barely recognized the person smiling back at him. He was no longer wearing one of his rehearsed, plastered on smiles reserved for worried friends or family but a real smile, one he hadn't seen for years. With Hongbin's arms around his waist he felt like that happy-go-lucky six year old on the playground again, someone he wasn't sure he'd ever get back. 

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," Hongbin whispered in his ear. 

When the towel was yanked from Hakyeon's waist, he knew they wouldn't be checking out anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hongbin is always taking care of everyone silently behind the scenes. That's what inspired me to write this. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
